Fruity pink beverages
by Talielorna
Summary: This one-shot was written for the Next Gen Confessions Challenge by Molly the Monster. The prompt: "Fruity pink beverages were Scorpius' favourite. Lily was the only one who knew."


**This Fic is for the Next Gen Confessions Challenge by Molly the Monster. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: "Fruity pink beverages were Scorpius' favourite. Lily was the only one who knew."**

I groaned and checked my watch, then continued to examine my wand as I sat on the couch in the Potter living room, waiting for Albus to get ready. We'd planned to go see some muggle movie that was playing at the local theatre over the Christmas Holidays, since we were home and needed a break from all our Newt homewwork.

Usually Rose would have joined us, too, but she was having a family dinner tonight with her muggle side of the family, and her parents wouldn't let her skip it. This was partly responsible for my sour mood, because any time Rose wasn't around I would only be able to think of her, and what she was doing, and I wouldn't have much fun. The other reason was that Al was taking his bloody good time, and at this rate we were going to be late for the movie.

So I wasn't in the best of moods when Lily, Albus' younger sister by two years skipped into the room, grinning at me.

"What are you doing, Scor?" she said, plopping herself down beside me and swinging her feet up under her. I wasn't in the mood for her teasing, so I responded with, "Lily, don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Nope, it's more fun to do it to you," she responded cheekily, She reached over and pinched me, "Geez, someone's in a mood. Who shit in your cornflakes, Scorpius?"

"Bugger off," I muttered, wondering what she meant by 'cornflakes' but refusing to give her the satisfaction of admitting I didn't know what it meant. She was always finding humour in muggle sayings.

"Fine, then," Lily said, getting up off the couch and crossing her arms in front of her, "But I would be nice to me if I were you. Don't want someone finding out about a certain _pink_ secret," She said, emphasizing the word pink. My eyes widened, nearly falling out of my skull and I shook my head violently just as Albus descended the stairs.

I watched Lily, sending her a warning look while she just looked at me smugly. Albus looked from her to me, sensing the tension in the room and asking, "Something going on here?"

"No, not at all," I answered in a restricted voice, trying not to let my panic show. "We better get going Al, we're already late." With that I shoved him out the door, closing it behind us with Lily looking after us, enjoying watching me squirm.

I hated when she did that. Every time I did something she didn't like, Lily brought up my guilty pleasure, a secret I had wanted to keep my own, and threatened to tell everyone else.

It had all started a couple of months ago, before classes at Hogwarts had started. I was having a craving for my favourite thing. Prepare yourselves: Fruity pink drinks.

I know, I know. It's ridiculous for a straight, 17 year old guy to love that kind of thing, but I did. It was my mother's fault, really. When she had made me drink one for the first time after a waitress had mixed up my order, I had become instantly obsessed. Gradually as I got older I learned that this wasn't something I should go flaunt to everyone I knew, so I started going out alone every once in a while to a restaurant that would serve them and enjoy my brief slice of heaven.

This was precisely what I'd been doing that night. I'd even made sure to go to some muggle place in town, where I was sure to never make contact with another wizard or witch. Of course, I forgot to take into account Lily's interest with all things muggle, and had never dreamed she would be at the same restaurant with her muggle friend that night.

They walked in, and apparently Lily had noticed me sitting a few tables away. Telling her friend to wait, she'd dropped by my table, catching me in the act.

Now, I'd prepared myself for some stares and funny looks, but I had figured they would be from strangers I would never see again. But Lily's reaction was my worst fear.

She took awhile to process the situation, and then burst out into uncontrollable laughter, which I quickly smothered by covering my hand over her mouth. Once she'd calmed down, she'd demanded an explanation and what else could I do but tell her the full story.

Big mistake.

She'd made fun of me for the rest of the night, and ever since she's been using the information to blackmail me. Quite frankly I was getting sick and tired of it.

The entire night out with Albus my mind was preoccupied with planning out what I would say to her later so that she would give me a break and release her hold on me. She could be reasonable, right?

I could only hope so when I got back to Albus' later that night. I told him I had to talk to his sister, something about what he had walked in on earlier. He gave me his consent and I rushed up the two flights of stairs up to the third floor of the Potter household, where Lily's bedroom was.

I knocked on the door twice and when I heard the faint 'yes?' I opened the door and stepped in.

The scene was as I had expected it to be. Lily was laying in her unmade bed, a quill in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. She was probably doing some homework, since she had OWLS this year. Her room was the usual mess, clothes everywhere along with books, Quidditch supplies stuffed in a corner of the room-

That's when I saw it. As my eyes grazed the room something bright, pink and lacy caught my attention. I focused on it, and concluded what it was that had caught my eye.

It was a _thong._

And not just any thong, a skimpy one, with lace around the edge and of a bright pink, fluorescent colour that jumped out against her other neutral clothing.

"What-" Lily started to ask when she noticed my fixation. She followed my gaze and her jaw dropped, a mix of horror and fear painted on her face. "Scorpius, no-" she started to say, but I had dashed across the room and picked it up by two fingers, waving it around.

"What's this Lily?" I mock questioned, watching with satisfaction as her face turned pleading.

"Scorpius, it's nothing, please!" she pleaded, using her doe eyes to try to convince me. I was far from succumbing to her tricks, though. She had taunted me for long enough.

"I wonder what James or Albus would think about this?" I continued, grinning mischievously at her. "They might just try to lock you in the house, never let you go out." Lily's face flushed at the idea of her brothers finding out, and she tried another tactic.

"Please! I'll do anything, just please don't tell them!" she said, clasping her hands together in front of her in a pleading manor.

I smiled, knowing I had won. Now I knew how I was going to get her to stop blackmailing me.

By blackmailing her, back.


End file.
